


Eerie Night

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray kids mafia, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung angst, han jisung imagines, han jisung mafia, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Mafia, angstWord count: 1.7kWarnings: Gangs, suggestive of assault, swearing, violence
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Eerie Night

After a considerably long day, you finally untied your apron before tossing it into a pile with the others. Punching your numbers into the computer, the words ‘clocked out’ appeared, signaling that your day at the cafe had finally come to an end. Your bones ached from a day full of hard work and you wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and crawl into bed. Looking out the windows, towards the dark and eerie night sky, you knew it’d be foolish to walk home alone. Reaching inside your purse, you grabbed your phone to call your boyfriend, Jisung, to ask if he could give you a ride home. Jisung, more than happy to oblige, informed you that he’d be there to get you in ten minutes. Thanking him, you ended the call before putting your phone back in your purse. With that out of the way, you stepped out of the warmth of the cafe and into the cold of the night. Turning on your heel, you quickly locked the doors before making your way down the few steps, sitting on the last to wait for Jisung’s arrival.

The wind blew tremendously that night, your hair fluttering in the breeze as goosebumps rose on your exposed skin. You shivered, pulling your jacket tighter around you for more warmth. You stood from your spot on the stairs and began to pace back and forth, trying to keep warm. From down the street, you could hear voices as they quickly approached. Avoiding any unwanted attention, you moved to lean against the building wall and kept your head down, waiting for whoever it may be to pass where you sat. Unfortunately, it looked like that wouldn’t be happening tonight.

“Look what we have here boys,” a voice appeared in front of you. Lifting your gaze, you found three more staring back at you. Chills spread throughout your body but it wasn’t from the cold. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone for?” The tallest man asked you.

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend. He should be here any minute now,” You answered, hoping that they’d leave you be. Instead, they just laughed in your face, the group moving closer to crowd around you. The leader of the group stood directly in front of you as he planted his arm against the wall right next to your head, effectively trapping you in. 

“Don’t worry about him, baby, we’ll take care of you,” he said just as his hand caressed your cheek. _Jisung, please hurry_ , you thought as the fear of the situation began to set in. Cowering away from his touch, you shut your eyes tight, praying for help to arrive soon. The leader grabbed the jaw tightly, forcing you to open your eyes to look at him. “Make a sound and your dead, got it?” he threatened. Your throat went dry as you nodded your head, afraid to fight back. Closing your eyes, you stifled a sob just as his hands went to undo the button on your pants. Before he was able to go further, you felt his body being pulled from yours and slammed into the sidewalk.

When you opened your eyes, you immediately saw Jisung, seething with anger as he balled his fists up, surrounded by the three men who’d once crowded you.

“Well if it isn’t Jisung. Where’s the rest of your little posse?” The leader of the group asked.

“Minding their own business, just like you should be,” Jisung spat at the group, the men laughed.

“But where’s the fun in that?” He smirked, nodding his head at the shorter man who moved to grab you. Your eyes met Jisung’s, terror flashing across your face.

“Harm a single hair on her head and you’re fucking dead,” Jisung sneered.

“Yeah? Who’s gonna stop us? You?” The leader walked up to Jisung, getting in his face, “Hate to break it to you but you’re outnumbered here.”

Without another moment to waste, Jisung threw his fist into the leader’s face, breaking his nose instantly. Falling to the ground, he clutched his nose as blood streamed down his face. The taller man lunged at Jisung, tackling him to the ground, pinning Jisung under him as he threw several punches towards Jiusng’s face. You screamed, struggling in the shorter man’s hold to get to Jisung but his grip only tightened on you causing you to yelp in pain. Jisung heard your cry, the urge to protect you taking over him again as he grabbed the taller man’s hands from above him and tossed him towards the stairs on his left, knocking him unconscious instantly as his head hit the metal railing. 

Jisung, with his face and hands covered in blood, lifted himself from the ground and ran towards you just as the shorter man released you. Tossing you to the ground, the man lifted his hands in preparation for a fight. Just as he threw his fist at Jisung, Jisung ducked before throwing his shoulder into the man’s stomach and slammed him against the wall. Acting fast, Jisung tightened his hands around the shorter man’s throat before he went unconscious and fell limp against the wall. Turning on his heel to deal with the last remaining man, he saw the leader holding you by your throat, a gun pointed to your head. Jisung felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sight.

“Don’t,” Jisung threatened, his voice not once wavering.

“I’d advise you to shut up or little bird’s brains will be scattered all over this sidewalk,” The leader taunted Jisung. Your body shook as quiet sobs fell from your mouth, staring at Jisung with fearful eyes. You mouthed the words _I love you_ , causing something inside him to snap. No way in hell would he ever let anything happen to you, the love of his life and only reason for living.

And that’s when you saw it. With his right hand by his side, he stuck out his ring finger and pinky, giving you the signal he’d taught you a long time ago if a situation like this was to ever happen, the motion going unseen by the man holding you at gunpoint. You’d never been more thankful for piece of information than you were in that moment. At the same time Jisung stepped forward, you dropped your weight to the ground, just barely missing the bullet that rang from the gun as the leader released his hold on you and pointed the gun at Jisung who dove straight for him. You squeeze your eyes shut as the sound of gunshots ring in your ear. Between the thumping in your chest and your heavy breathing, you could barely make out the sound of your name being called.

“Y/N!”

You peered open your eyes to see Jisung crouched in front of you, alive and breathing. Your eyes welled up with tears as you tackled him into a hug. Despite him trying to disguise the sound, you heard the way he hissed in pain the moment you landed on him. Pulling back, you examined his current state: face covered in blood, busted lip, scrapes and bruises covering his arms. You gasped as you caught sight of his thigh, a patch in his jeans being torn from the bullet that grazed his leg, blood oozing down and staining the fabric.

“Jisung you’re hurt!” you said shakily, looking at him with panicked eyes.

“I’ve been worse, this is nothing,” Jisung reassured you but you ignored him. You removed your jacket before tying it around his leg, just above the wound. “That’s not necessary.” He threw his hands up in defense when you gave him a look that said “shut up”.

“Give me your keys,” you said, holding out your hand, Jisung placing the keys into your palm. Helping him stand, you led the way to his car, avoiding the unconscious bodies on the ground. Jisung sliding into the passenger seat as you slid in between the steering wheel. Without another word, you started the car and drove the twenty minutes to your apartment.

Once the two of you were in the comfort of your apartment, you locked the doors, double checking that it was secured as a precaution. You lead Jisung into your bathroom, grabbing your first aid kit.

“Sit,” you guestered towards the toilet. Jisung knew better than to argue with you, knowing you were strong-willed, it was one of the many reasons he loved you. Doing as you instructed, Jisung sat down, waiting for you to do what you always did. With a washcloth in your hand, you moved to stand between his knees and wiped any dried blood from his skin, moving the cloth carefully over his wounds. Reaching towards the counter, you grabbed a cotton swab, soaking it with antiseptic before tilting his head back, swiping the cotton swab over any open wounds, cleaning them to prevent any infections. With his face cleaned and tended to, you crouched down onto your knees, untying your soiled jacket from his leg to expose the more severe wound. “I need you to take them off,” you told Jisung, helping him shimmy his way out of his pants without bumping the wound. Once the fabric was out of the way, you were finally able to get a look at just how severe it was, sighing when you realized it wasn’t as bad as you’d thought. Using the washcloth to clean the blood from his leg, you grabbed a new cotton swab to clean him before reaching into the first aid kit for bandages, wrapping the protective cloth around his thigh a couple times before securing it.

“Thank you,” Jisung said sincerely, watching as you put away the first aid kit and washed your hands. Grabbing your hips, he pulled you into his lap, careful to avoid his injury as he placed a kiss on your forehead. You sighed before wrapping your arms around his shoulders, leaning your head into his neck.

“Please don’t scare me like that again,” You said, voice trembling as you’d remembered the fear you felt when you’d heard the second gunshot sound through the air. Seeing you so scared like that broke him and he wasn’t sure what he would have done if something had happened to you. But rather than voicing those fears, he tightened his arms around you, determined to make you feel safe again.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/N. I promise.”


End file.
